


Blame the Madness

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [42]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baratheon babies, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, May/December Relationship, Meddling mothers, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, Stannis to the Rescue, Stark Raving Madness, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, The Tie Matches Your Eyes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tropes, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wedding date, high society - Freeform, it is known, its a thing now, pretend boyfriend, pretend dating, stansa, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Stannis experiences the legendary 'Stark Raving Madness' firsthand as Sansa's pretend date...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 34
Kudos: 179





	Blame the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> A new Stansa one shot...again. Again and again and again. This has been in progress for several weeks, and it just kept getting longer. It is very light and fluffy, tropes everywhere you turn--and ya know what? I am okay with this! I hope that it makes you smile! 
> 
> Story note - Robb, Sansa, and Arya are the only Stark children here. 
> 
> Don't forget to join the Pack discord, [The Red Wulf's Pack](https://discord.gg/bsRauMj/)!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Not a writer, not beta'd, the usual yadda, yadda, yadda...

“I want to buy you---” 

“Beg pardon?” Stannis’ pen fell from his hand, falling to the desk with a soft clatter that his brain barely registered. Expense reports could wait, he was fairly certain he was hallucinating. 

“You, I want to buy you--rent you even!” Sansa continued, pacing back and forth along the opposite side of his desk. “Is that a thing? Do people rent other people? Because that is what I need to do--I just _need you_ ,” she rambled on. 

“Need...me?” he narrowed his eyes.

“Is that just prostitutes that do renting? Buying time? Because I don’t want that I just...I need you,” she continued, Stannis watching her for several seconds, eyes drinking in every detail of the normally poised and sophisticated Sansa Stark. She was, in a word: disheveled. Pale yet her cheeks were flushed and her hair was coming loose of its elegant style. 

“What’s wrong? Has something happened?” Stannis asked, standing to walk around the desk. Had she just mentioned prostitutes? He met her mid-pace and carefully cupped her elbows to halt her progress. “Sansa…” he said softly and her stony façade crumbled, pain flashing across her features so quickly that he almost missed it. Fortunately he knew her well enough to catch every emotion before it vanished. 

“My brother is getting married” she said softly, her shoulders slumping in defeat. 

“I don’t understand?” 

“Robb is the perfect child. Has _always_ been perfect. He’s marrying the perfect woman-- the woman hand-picked by my parents to be the ‘perfect bride’ for their _perfect_ Stark heir,” she laughed, though the sound held no mirth. 

“I still don’t understand. What’s going on?” 

“My family is well respected in Northern ‘high society’,” Sansa replied to his question, shaking her head. “I quickly realized that I never was going to fit in with them--be _like_ them. They’re horribly insufferable and I have no idea why Arya hasn’t run screaming yet. And I just hate the way my mother makes me _feel_ about not being married to the right man, not being in society myself. So, long story short Robb is marrying a Reed while I am here in Storm’s End with ‘only my career to keep me company’.” 

Stannis scoffed at that, hardly able to believe that someone would reduce Sansa’s career to a flippant, back-handed insult. 

“Clearly your mother doesn’t understand what it is you actually do here” Stannis reasoned, absently tracing his thumbs across her upper arms. Today she wore some sort of silky blouse in a deep grey, tucked into dark slacks that nearly covered the high heels on her feet. She was always well put together, professional and beautiful at the same time, he had noticed that on her first day at Stag just over a year ago.

Sansa Stark had been one of nearly two hundred applicants for the position of ‘Director of Philanthropy’ at Prancing Stag Investments. After thoroughly vetting resumes and several rounds of interviews, the command staff had unanimously chosen Sansa, who had blown them all away in her interviews. Now she worked directly under him--though she was her own boss, and had taken the reins of their fundraising with gusto. 

She worked hard and it showed both in-house and in the hundreds of lives she had changed with donations and fundraising events. There wasn’t a week that went by that Sansa didn’t spend at least an entire work day at an animal rescue, children’s home or shelter of some sort. She poured her heart into her work, it was obvious, and she was adored for it.

Clearly her mother couldn’t be bothered to understand that. 

Stannis, however, understood it quite clearly. He worked beside her every day, watched as she made decisions--both difficult and easy, that shaped the company and the community around them. He trusted Sansa more than he trusted his brother Robert who was acting CFO at Stag, he admired her dedication and he enjoyed working with her infinitely more. He cared for her...more than he would admit to anyone, he cared for her, thus seeing her so upset and rattled was deeply concerning to him. 

“Sansa” he prompted when she remained silent, worrying her lower lip as her suspiciously glossy eyes shone in the office light. “Sansa…” 

“It’s this weekend” Sansa sighed. “At the family estate.”

“That’s...soon.” 

“Meera’s pregnant” another sardonic laugh left Sansa’s lips and he desperately wanted to silence it. “An accident I am sure, since Robb never really wanted to settle down or be a Father to begin with” she added and Stannis frowned. 

“And you do--want children I mean?” he ventured, taking a shot in the dark but he felt the emotion behind her words most acutely. 

“Gods, more than anything” she sniffled, wiping her eyes with the heel of her palm. “Its all just so...stupid!” 

“Being upset isn’t ‘stupid’,” Stannis reasoned, ever the logical soul. “Your mother clearly said something hurtful which, coupled with perhaps a bit of jealousy in the familial area, has you upset. It is a valid feeling and an understandable reaction.” 

“Why do you have to be so….so logical” she smiled then, a true smile and he felt the weight in his chest ease. It was shocking to him how his own mood was so affected by hers; he felt her sadness acutely and the true smile shot straight through his heart. 

“You know me, according to my brothers I was born both frowning and logical” Stannis replied. 

“I highly doubt that,” Sansa countered, giving a pensive expression. “Though I can’t really imagine what baby Stannis looked like.” 

“Shorter, same level of baldness” he said simply, making her laugh once more, this time it showed in her eyes. Sensing she was a bit more at ease, he looped back to the original topic of conversation. “Now, tell me what is it you wanted to _buy_?”

“Um…you?” her cheeks flushed as she spoke, bright blue eyes rising to his. “I will bribe you, pay you, clean your house--whatever you want, if you would…” she trailed off.

“Would?”

“Go with me?” Sansa exhaled, eyes pleading as she asked. 

“To the wedding?” he asked and she nodded. 

“Yes. You’re the only man I trust. The only man I actually enjoy spending time with and...” she explained. “And at least then you would see why I work holidays and long weekends to avoid them, and--” she sighed. “Please?”

“I’ll go, Sansa, don’t worry” Stannis spoke the words before he could stop them, nearly desperate to take the sadness from her eyes. “You don’t even have to clean my house.” 

“Really?” she exhaled in relief, the tension visibly seeping from her posture. “You should know it's sort of a weekend thing--” 

“Weekend?” he repeated, normally weddings were just one night, weren’t they? Actually, he couldn’t remember the last wedding he’d attended now that he thought about it. He had no idea as to what the customs in general were, let alone Northern customs. 

“Well, Northern weddings are sort of a thing. We’d have to go North on Thursday morning, the family dinner is Thursday night with the rehearsal on Friday, and then the wedding is Saturday--I would pay for your hotel and whatever else you needed. We can take my car, it's not that long of a drive and---” she took several deep breaths.

“Sansa” his lips twitched in a small smile. “Sansa, breathe, if you faint on me I will likely hurt myself trying to catch you” he instructed and she laughed, taking a few slower breaths. “Better?” 

“Yes” she nodded. “Yes, I think so. Are you sure?” 

No. 

“Yes” he replied, releasing her elbows before he did something insane like brush his fingers over her arms. “I will go with you Sansa, that isn’t a problem.” 

“Thank you, Stannis, you have no idea how much this means to me” she was once again talking at a hundred miles an hour. “I will email you all the details right away. We’ll take my car, I will handle the hotel, that way we can escape if need be. Leave everything to me, I will sort it out. I promise!” 

“All right, sounds good” he agreed as she darted away, his arms falling to his side. His hands felt oddly bereft without her arms in them, a realization that he didn’t want to dwell on.

“Oh” she stepped back towards him, rising on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Stannis. I owe you one--no, I owe you a hundred!” she promised. With that she was gone, darting out into the hallway towards her office, leaving him alone in his wondering what in the Seven Hells he had just agreed to. 

Sansa piloted her Jeep down Stannis’ street, driving the familiar private road that would take her to his family’s and now his Storm’s End estate. She would hate to be late today, of all days. That wouldn’t bode well for the long weekend ahead of them.

From the moment her caller-ID showed that her mother was calling, Sansa knew that it wouldn’t be good news. She hadn’t expected it to be _this_ news, however. She hadn’t expected to hear that womanizing, near-alcoholic sworn bachelor Robb had managed to knock up Meera Reed, and that they were marrying this weekend in Winterfell. Sansa had burst into uncontrolled laughter, believing that her mother had finally found her sense of humor and was playing some sort of joke. 

Catelyn’s curt reply was a clear indicator that she had not and it was not. 

Her mother always did know how to cut her to the bone with well-placed words and, as she rattled off the details of the wedding weekend, Sansa had never felt more inadequate in her life. Her amusement faded quickly and was replaced with the utter dread of having to return to Winterfell to face Northern high society. 

Much to her surprise (but not really a surprise because such thoughts had been frequent in current months), her first thought hadn’t been about faking sick or getting absolutely hammered at the reception, but it was of Stannis. If only Stannis would be there, then everything would be much more bearable….oh...there it was, that was the seed of the idea that then blossomed in her mind. 

Why not? They attended all of the Stag charity events together, either through ease of sharing a car or the inevitably ending up together as they observed the fruits of their labors. Sansa wouldn’t go as far to say that they were magnetic--that held a romantic stigma to it, instead she would say that they were just more comfortable tackling these things together. They were a team, complimenting each others’ strong suits well.

She knew that Stannis wasn’t a highly social man and he didn’t particularly enjoy small talk or forced niceties, but with him at her side she was able to handle the toughest of crowds with ease, ensuring that he didn’t endure ‘torture’. He was a pillar of silent strength, wordlessly encouraging her to tackle the most hesitant of donors.

So, in that sense it wasn’t entirely strange that Stannis was the first idea that popped to her mind. It was just strange because, in that thought, she had also realized that Stannis had become far more than just her boss over the months she had been at Stag. Dare she say more of a friend than anything… 

Though not at ‘friendly’ as she hoped.

“Oh! Shit” she yelled out as she almost missed his house and she guided her car into the winding tree-lined driveway. She had just parked and was emerging from the driver’s side as Stannis emerged from the house. Clad casually in dark jeans and a henley, she was surprised to see a leather jacket over his attaché case. In the other hand was a rather nice garment bag, one she assumed held the tuxedo he would be forced to wear at the wedding. 

Rushed and ‘shotgun’ though it may be, Catelyn Stark wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to hold a black tie affair. That would simply be unheard of.

Shaking the cobwebs--and the realization that she had never seen him dressed so casually before, she grabbed the small duffel on the porch and met him at the back of the SUV where they stored his things beside hers. 

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Sansa asked as she closed the hatch and swung the spare tire back into place. “Last chance to escape.” 

“I’m sure,” he promised, eyes suddenly serious. “How are you holding up? Are you doing alright?” 

“Yeah, I am surprisingly good,” she nodded. “Would you be willing to drive though? I have about a hundred emails I need to reply to for the Fall Festival fundraiser coming up.” 

“That isn’t a problem, I am more than happy to drive,” he agreed, taking her keys with a small smile. 

“Stannis” she placed her hand on his forearm--this henley was...were his shoulders always this broad? This strong? That lickable---what? No. No no. Seeing him out of a suit was an experience she wasn’t quite prepared for--how did someone even prepare for this? “Thank you” she said sincerely. “I am so grateful that you agreed to go with me.” 

“It’s my chance to see this ‘Stark Raving Madness’ you’ve talked so much about, I wouldn’t miss it for the world” he said with a laugh, one that did wonders to ease the dread in her stomach. 

Within the span of a few minutes they were safely ensconced in the car and Stannis was merging them onto the highway that would take them all the way North. Using her phone as a mobile hotspot, Sansa worked quickly on her laptop, occasionally stealing glances at Stannis as he piloted the car down the road.

He had, at some point on their journey, pushed the sleeves of his henley to his elbows, revealing the strong forearms she had stolen glances of at work. Often times when they worked late into the evenings, he would discard his tie and roll up his sleeves, giving himself a more casual appearance that she found lovely. But here, in her car and casually dressed, he seemed so much _more_. More masculine, more imposing...just...more. 

Lickable? Damn!

From the sharp line of his jaw and nose, to the salt and pepper of his slightly receding hairline, he was beyond classically handsome and was dangerously close to rugged. He’d gotten a haircut, she observed, practically shorning it off entirely to ensure he looked his best for the weekend that lay ahead of them.

He adjusted his grip on the wheel and she watched his forearm flex and her mind wandered into dangerous territory as she imagined what it would be like to run her hands over his arms and shoulders, perhaps across the back of his neck---she was so intent on his person that she was surprised and jolted from her thoughts when he turned on the indicator, taking the next exit to pull into a shopping center. 

“You’re staring off into space again” Stannis explained without taking his eyes from the road. “That means you need caffeine.” 

“Oh” Sansa muttered, closing her laptop, momentarily grateful that he hadn’t realized it was _him_ she was staring at so intently. Then a thought struck her... “Wait---how do you know that?” 

“I’ve worked with you for over a year, Sansa” he replied as he pulled into a coffee shop drive-thru. “I’ve likely spent more time with you than anyone else in my life. I like to think that I know you at least a little bit” he said flippantly as he rolled down the window and ordered their coffees, perfectly detailing her picky order. 

_And how did he know that?_ she wondered as he pulled forward. She was so flabbergasted that she didn’t grab her wallet in time and by the time her brain returned to functioning, Stannis had already paid for their drinks. 

“You should’ve let me pay” she argued weakly, sliding her laptop back into her bag and making a mental note to pay him back at some point. They were here because of her pleading after all. 

“Absolutely not” he scoffed, grabbing their cups from the barista and placing them in their respective cup holders. Sansa stared blankly at the plastic cups as he directed them back onto the highway, her stomach doing this weird fluttery thing that was very disconcerting. She was deathly afraid that were she not buckled in she would have thrown herself over the center console at him... 

“Stannis” she muttered after several moments. 

“Hmm?” he kept his eyes on the road, but did briefly glance over at her. “What’s wrong? Did I get your drink wrong?” 

“No” she shook her head. “You got it _right_.” 

“And that’s...bad?” 

“No” she shook her head. “Sorry, I am just being silly” she picked up her cup, taking a long drink and making a show of looking out the window, hoping that would be the end of the conversation. It was, thankfully, at least for a little while. Nearly fifteen minutes later as she was picking at the sleeve of her sweater, Stannis broke the silence inside the cabin of the SUV. 

“Is there anything I need to know?” he asked. “About your family or what we’re walking into? Taboos, that sort of thing.” 

“Um” Sansa frowned, there were so many, where did she begin?

“That many huh?” 

“Yeah” she laughed, shifting in her seat to face him. 

“Keep your belt on” Stannis said automatically, lifting his arm between her and the dashboard. Sansa giggled, dramatically lifting her arms to show him that she still had her safety belt on. “Good.” 

“Let’s see” she sipped her coffee. “Well, politics and religion are the obvious ones, right?” 

“Of course.” 

“Should probably stay away from sports too, now that I think of it” she added. “We’re Northern, so hockey seems to be the sport of choice. However, everyone in the family has a different team, so we’re all outspoken fans.” 

“What is your team pray tell?” 

“Do you even have to ask?” she deadpanned. 

“Storm’s End Smugglers?” 

“Onionhead ‘til the day I die” she smiled. 

“Good, that was a deal breaker.” 

“What would you have done, pulled over and kicked me out of my own car?” 

“Don’t tempt me,” he countered. “I could still do it.” 

“Ha” she scoffed. “Oh! We don’t mention Arya’s college ‘friend’.” 

“Friend?” 

“Brienne,” Sansa said pointedly and Stannis nodded in understanding. “Other than that, we should be fine. Honestly, I am sure once my mother figures out your last name, she will worship the ground you walk on.” 

“Why is being a ‘Baratheon’ so wondrous?” 

“You come from old-old-old money, that is all she cares about” Sansa shrugged. “I am fairly certain that she knows that I work for the Baratheons, but I am _also_ fairly certain that she doesn’t know I am one of the directors. If she did, she would be giving me pointers on how to seduce you.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Though according to Cersei that isn’t possible” she teased, laughing as she sipped her coffee. 

“Cersei wouldn’t know seduction if it fell on her head” Stannis scoffed though a smile tugged at his lips. She knew both Robert and Cersei well, considering both of them friends of hers by now, but she also knew that they both lived to give Stannis grief at every opportunity. 

“Cersei is as subtle as a freight train, this is true” she agreed with a smile. “Regardless, I am sure my mother will make things wonderfully weird.” 

“Well, it is hard to hide the fact that I am Stannis _Baratheon_ ” he reasoned. “I have been on the cover of ‘Fortune’, lest you forget.” 

“Twice. And I could never forget, I gave you the tie you were wearing in the photographs” she said smugly. 

“You did indeed.” 

“A tie is always a safe office present when you’ve only worked somewhere a short while, right?” 

“Right” he agreed. “Especially when it is a very nice tie.” 

“The blue is the same shade as your eyes, I couldn’t resist it” she said, then immediately clamped her mouth shut. 

“How kind of you to notice,” Stannis said and she could hear the amusement in his voice, taking a slow sip from his own coffee. 

“Hush, you” she returned her focus to her coffee, letting the magic bean water soothe her frayed nerves. All she had to do was make it through this weekend both unscathed and without thoroughly humiliating herself in front of Stannis. 

How hard could it be? 

“Sansa! Oh look everyone, Sansa is here at last!” Catelyn emerged from the house as Stannis parked beside her brother’s truck in front of the sprawling Stark mansion. Her mother was smiling, that should have been Sansa’s first clue that something was horribly, deeply wrong. 

Like ‘totally fucked’ wrong.

“Um, so this is new?” Sansa looked to Stannis in confusion, who only shrugged in reply before she exited the passenger side. She was immediately pulled into her mother’s embrace, but her eyes went to her Father who only rolled his eyes dramatically. At least her Father could relate to being lost at Catelyn’s idiosyncrasies. 

“And who might this be?” Catelyn smiled expectantly as Stannis rounded the front of the vehicle. Stannis stood head and shoulders over everyone else in the drive, including Robb who, to Sansa’s amusement, had gained quite a bit of weight around his midsection. She gave her Sister a quick hug, Arya whispering words of ‘help me’ in her ear, before Sansa turned away.

“This is my--my Stannis, Stannis this is everyone” Sansa made individual introductions to each of her family members. She hadn’t expected her family to be this curious at the tall, dark, and handsome man that she’d brought to the North, especially since she hadn’t given them much detail about her date for the wedding. 

“Pleasure to meet you” Stannis greeted. “Congratulations to you both,” he said to Robb and Meera. While Meera wasn’t far along in her pregnancy, she did nothing to hide it in her posh, figure hugging dress.

“Thank you” Robb’s voice was tinged with ice and his eyes were just as cold. He wasn’t really happy to see her, Sansa could see that much but she had extended offers of help to all of her siblings in the past, only to have it thrown back in her face. Her relationship with Robb would forever be strained, she had long accepted that.

“Well, we figured we would stop by to check in before we head to the hotel and --” Sansa began.

“Oh, that won’t be necessary” Catelyn shook her head and Sansa froze. “Or possible.”

“What?” Sansa’s stomach plummeted. “mother, what did you do?”

“Well, when I heard that you’d made a reservation, I decided that it could simply not be borne” Catelyn explained. “You and your boyfriend will both stay here at Winterfell, just as family should. We’re not so old fashioned these days as to think you could bear to be apart.” 

“My…” Sansa swallowed, looking to Stannis with wide apologetic eyes. “I made that reservation in Stannis’ name, mother.” 

“You did, but Mrs. Hornwood recognized your voice--you’ve always sounded so much like me you know, and called me straight away to sort everything out” Catelyn waved her hand. “I told her that she could just cancel it, you and your Baratheon would both be staying here. You’re a woman grown now and your bed here is plenty big enough, even for a man of such imposing stature” she made a show of looking over Stannis. Okay, sure he was well over six-feet tall and broad of shoulder, but still! Chill, mother! “Besides, we needed all the rooms at the hotel we could get, we have so many guests coming into town, it's all booked up!” 

“Mother! How could---” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Stark” Stannis' deep voice cut in at the same moment Sansa felt his hand slide into hers, their fingers effortlessly entwining and palms pressing together. “I admit I was loath to be parted from Sansa.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, silently communicating with her. She returned the gesture, clinging to his hand like a lifeline. _Help me_.

“Now that that’s all settled” Catelyn beamed. “The boys will take your bags to Sansa’s room,” Catelyn explained to Stannis, obviously trying to impress the Baratheon now in residence. Gods, a Baratheon under her roof, her mother was going to be positively egotistical during the coming dinner parties.

“Of course, thank you Mrs. Stark, that is very thoughtful of you” Stannis replied for them which was fortunate because Sansa just wanted to scream out three million obscenities. How could he be so calm? So collected! She was freaking out! 

“Please, I insist that you call me Catelyn” her mother assured him and Sansa was now fairly certain they had driven straight into a parallel dimension. Or off a cliff and this was purgatory...

“We’ll pick our battles” Stannis leaned closer to speak near her ear. To the outside observer it would look as if he were whispering something romantic against her temple. “One at a time. Together.” 

“I am so sorry” she looked up at him, eyes pleading. “I didn’t think--” 

“It's alright,” he chuckled. “Like you say, ‘Stark Raving Mad’, remember? You did warn me.” 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Yeah, I did.” 

But I didn’t warn myself, she thought. 

Stannis could now admit, fully and readily, that he was in far over his head. The realization didn’t sink in, not completely until he was standing beside Sansa in an elegantly decorated bedroom that featured a large antique wrought iron bed against the far wall. It was a King size at least, he supposed, but still it was just one bed. 

“I’m so sorry” Sansa muttered, sinking to sit on the wooden hope chest at the foot of the bed. “I should have used a fake name--or had Davos make the reservation, I should have known better. This stupid, small-as-fuck town” she mumbled, her face buried in her hands. 

“It will be alright, Sansa, it is only a few nights” he told her as much as he told himself. He’d survived several hours in the car with her, surrounded by her perfume and that adorable way she nibbled her sleeve, he could survive this. 

Right? Maybe?…fuck.

All he knew was that there was a hundred-percent chance that he was going to do something embarrassing in his sleep--like wrap himself around her and refuse to let go.

“At least I have an en suite,” she lowered her hands and looked at him. “We can hide away until the last possible minute.” 

“Everything will be fine” he promised, opening his garment bag to hang out his tuxedo. Really he just needed something to calm his busy thoughts. Taking his cue, Sansa did the same, pulling her long hunter green gown from her suitcase to hang it beside his suit. “You were right about one thing” Stannis chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. 

“What’s that?” she replied and he pretended not to notice the way that Sansa’s eyes lingered on their formalwear, hanging side by side on her armoire. They did look rather regal and fitting, there together. 

“I shouldn’t have told her my last name” he said and Sansa’s laughter filled the room, breaking the odd tension that had settled in once Catelyn had closed the door behind them earlier. It seemed that he was to play the part of ‘doting boyfriend’ this weekend--rather than supportive confidant, and he found that he didn’t quite mind. 

Sure, he was unpracticed in terms of dating and relationships--he hadn’t even considered dating for over a year, not since---not since her. But he knew more about Sansa than anything else--including Davos, and she knew just as much about him. Long work days, working dinners, galas, they’d had ample time to get to know each other and they’d taken advantage of them all.

“Stannis” Sansa’s voice broke into his musings. “Which side of the bed do you want?” she asked a question he had never been asked before and his mouth went dry as he turned to look at the mattress. 

“It doesn’t really matter,” he shrugged. “I am not picky” he added, which was a half-truth. He didn’t really know which side he preferred, he hadn’t slept beside someone in ages. 

“I usually sleep towards the left, so I will just take that side” she set her purse on the night table to the left of the bed, plugging her phone into a charging cable that must’ve been left from her previous visits and set it down on the wooden surface. How was she so calm about this? He was already internally dreading accidentally rubbing against her in his sleep--or worse.

Once her phone was settled, Sansa flopped onto the mattress, a very unlady like groan escaping her lips. She looked so much younger in the faded jeans and pale pink sweater that she wore, much more relaxed compared to the elegant workwear she usually donned. He could very easily picture a young Sansa, teenage or otherwise, in this very room. 

He knew that she was twenty-seven years old, just under a decade his junior, but she was also a woman wise beyond her years. It was not an unheard of gap in the modern age, but he still had never considered that someone as vibrant and beautiful as Sansa Stark would even consider him as a partner. He hadn’t been brave enough to ask, though that didn’t mean the ‘want’ wasn’t there.

Still, he was always drawn to her side, in the boardroom or ballroom alike, he always found his feet carrying him to her side if her’s hadn’t brought her to his already. They were a united front, two people muddling through the chaos, and Sansa was his anchor. 

“Stannis” she rolled onto her side facing him and he crossed to the bed, sitting carefully on the edge. This was an intimacy that he had imagined many times, but his mind’s eye hadn’t come close to capturing how lovely she would look. Her hair was around her face in a fiery halo, cheek slightly smooshed against the pillow. 

“Hmm?” 

“If you want to go, you can take my car--” 

“Sansa” he protested. “No.”

“I will tell them you had a work emergency” she propped up on her elbow, watching him intently. “I mean it, I wouldn’t blame you for a second!” 

“I told you that I would be your ‘date’, Sansa, I meant what I said.” 

“You agreed to be my date, not my ‘live-in boyfriend’,” she sighed. “This is already spiraling into peak ‘Stark Raving Madness’.” 

“I have been suitably warned” he assured her. “And I am not going anywhere.” 

“Okay” she laid her head back on the pillow. “If you’re sure.” 

“Besides” Stannis relaxed against the headboard, careful not to get too close. “I think I am going to enjoy being your mother’s favorite this weekend” he smirked a second before a pillow smacked him across the chest. “Hey!”

“I told you” Sansa hit him again, the decorative pillow barely making an impact. “Stupid fancy Baratheon!” she swung and missed. He laughed--loudly, at her attempts to bludgeon him with the pillow. Sansa’s laughter joined his as he made a grab for the pillow attempting to wrestle it from her grip when the bedroom door opened without a knock. 

“What?” Sansa sat up, glaring at the stocky figure in the doorway. “You don’t knock?” she protested. Stannis was certain that their laughter could be heard in the hall, thus cementing their ‘happy couple’ facade, which he supposed worked in their favor. 

“The Reeds will be here in an hour for dinner” Robb said coolly. “Try not to do anything embarrassing.” 

“What, like laugh with my boyfriend?” Sansa replied in a tone that Stannis had never heard from her lips and it began to sink in that there was some very bad blood between Sansa and the rest of her family. 

“Like flaunt your Baratheon around, try not to ruin Meera’s weekend” Robb spat back, sounding more like a petulant child than a man about to be married--be a father! And turned away to close the door with a resounding bang. 

“Ugh” Sansa flopped back. “Like flaunt your Baratheon around” she mimicked in a sing-song voice. 

“You two seem quite...estranged” Stannis noted. 

“That is putting it nicely” Sansa sighed. “We never got along as children and our parents always made it more than clear that Robb was the perfect Stark heir. Well, my mother did anyway. My Father just didn’t seem to care at all once he had a son. Robb and I had a falling out a few years ago. My mother took his side, said that I was being ‘dramatic’ and it was then that I realized that no one else was going to measure up. At that point I just...stopped trying. I moved to Storm’s End a few months later and I haven’t looked back.” 

“Likely because I have kept you too busy of late,” Stannis reasoned as she curled onto her side, facing him. 

“No” she smiled, looking impossibly serene against the pillows, hair now messy around her. “I love my job, actually. But you already know that.” 

“I do. You spend almost as much time in the office as I do” he chuckled, allowing himself to relax beside her. 

“Maybe I just like spending time with you and your many frowns.” 

“You’d be the first.” 

“Good, I like being number one” she watched him for several moments, eyes dark and unreadable and Stannis wasn’t sure what to say. 

He could feel that they were standing on the verge of something that was entirely new, something heady and thick. Here at the precipice, he didn’t know what to say. He was unable to form a proper reply, and in the end he was silent so long that Sansa’s face fell guarded once more and she rolled away, rising to her feet. 

“Dinner with the Reeds” she mumbled to herself, opening her suitcase. “Let the fun begin.”

Her mother had said that this evening’s dinner was casual, which meant something entirely different than what the rest of the world considered ‘casual’. Sansa dressed carefully, choosing a simple black sheath dress with sleeves that went to her forearms and a hem to her knees. It clung to her curves but was modest enough for high society, yet plain enough to go without drawing attention, her goal for this weekend. Skate under the radar and avoid being dragged into the three-ring-circus, it was plausible. Sort of.

The bathroom door opened and Stannis emerged, his tall form reminding her that she was likely going to receive more attention than she wanted to this weekend regardless of which dress she wore. He had decided on showering before they went below stairs and that gave Sansa a chance to dress and curl her hair at the vanity. 

She hadn’t thought it out, not in depth, when she asked Stannis to accompany her, she just knew that she needed his help to get through it. She didn’t consider what the proximity to Stannis would do to her brain-- to her libido. Her mind was already more than muddled around him, but now it was as if she were in a fog that did nothing but remind her that he was _so close_ , and yet so far. 

“Well?” Stannis prompted and she realized she had been staring at him for some time. 

“Perfect. You look perfect” she stepped closer and smoothed the lapels of his blazer, indulging herself in the need to touch him. While a tie would not be needed this evening, he had still elected to wear a deep charcoal suit with a pale blue dress shirt. The effect was…

“What’s that look for?” 

“Hmm? What look?” 

“You had a look.” 

“I did not,” she stepped back and away from temptation. Sort of. 

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that right?” 

“That’s because I am such an honest person” she quipped, stepping into her modest high heels. It was a comfort to know that no matter the height of heel she wore, Stannis would still tower over her. 

“Honest” he chuckled. 

“Yes!” she feigned annoyance, glaring back at him.

“Like when you informed me that the Lannisters had miraculously changed their mind in co-hosting the shelter benefit with us a few months ago?” Stannis’ lips were damn near in a smirk as he watched her. “When really you had promised Jaime Lannister a very public ‘revenge date’ to make his ex-girlfriend jealous in exchange for throwing their philanthropic hat in with ours.” 

“Who told you that?” she gasped, her eyes the size of saucers as she whirled to face him. “That was a secret!”

“Jaime did, of course” Stannis focused on adjusting the cuffs of his shirt and Sansa’s eyes narrowed. 

“Why did he tell you? We promised not to tell anyone! I wanted to tell you, but I --” 

“He told me because” Stannis stepped to her side, fingers brushing hers. “He saw how insanely jealous I was. Truly, it was affecting our working relationship. It’s hard to work with a man when I want nothing more than to slide across the desk and strangle him.” 

“W-what?” she gasped just as a knock came at the door. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Catelyn Stark’s smiling face. Sansa was never going to get used to that…it was like staring at Pennywise the Clown as he offered you a milkshake.

“Wonderful, you’re ready” Catelyn beamed, clapping her hands. “And you both look lovely.” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Stark,” Stannis said in that oh-so-charming voice of his. 

“I’ve told you to call me Catelyn” her mother smiled and Sansa just stood there gaping. Had her mother been replaced by an alien? “Now, come and join us. The Reed’s have arrived and we’ve just opened some very expensive wine.” 

“Lovely” Stannis neglected to tell her mother that he didn’t drink, simply turned back to her and offered his arm. “Shall we?” 

“Such a gentleman” Catelyn sighed and Sansa barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Taking Stannis’ arm they walked out into the hall together. As they reached the top of the stairs, she took a deep breath and leaned closer. 

“Don’t think we’re done here, Baratheon. We’ll finish our previous conversation later” she whispered and he lifted his head in acknowledgment. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” he replied without facing her, escorting her downstairs and into the dinner party proper. 

It took approximately 2.3 seconds for Sansa to have a glass of incredibly expensive white wine in her hand, and while Stannis took the glass of red wine Catelyn thrust into his hand, Sansa knew that he wouldn’t drink it. Still it was lovely camouflage in the crowded great room. 

“Sansa, you’re looking well,” Meera’s mother Jyana approached, looking as polished as ever in her pale blue St. John suit and sleek short hair. Her’s was a look only the wealthy matrons could pull off without a hitch; soon she’d be asking to speak with the manager. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Reed” Sansa shared a brief, political hug with her before stepping back to Stannis' side. 

“And you must be the Baratheon that Catelyn’s been buzzing about to everyone” Jyana looked him over. “I didn’t have high hopes for our Sansa when she travelled South--wolves away from their pack, you know. But I see she’s done well for herself.” 

“I will take that as a compliment” Stannis replied smoothly. “But it is I who am the lucky one. Sansa is the gem of Storm’s End, I assure you.” 

“We all hoped that she would be the one to marry our Jojen” Jyana continued and Sansa felt positively invisible--not to mention nauseated. “But you two are much better suited, I see that now.” 

“You’re much too kind,” Stannis said. “Be assured that I count myself fortunate that the Northern winds carried Sansa my way--to my pack” he added and Jyana gave a small laugh before excusing herself to mingle about the party; ‘mother of the Bride duties’ she’d explained. 

“Oh my Gods” Sansa hissed, angrily sipping her wine. “I was invisible!” 

“Hardly, everyone is staring at you, you’re the most beautiful woman in the room” Stannis said flippantly. 

“You’re like...Prince Charming and a Genie all in one” she said, then broke into laughter. “I’m sorry, this is all just so surreal. I haven’t seen my mother’s smile directed _at_ me since I was twelve.” 

“I’m your mother’s favorite” Stannis shrugged, extending his glass to her. “Here take a sip of this so I don’t look like a teetotaler.” 

“Alright” she took the glass and a nice, large sip. “But don’t let me get sloppy.” 

“I won't,” he promised.

“I would hate to imagine the gossip if you had to carry me back to our room” Sansa laughed as she handed back his glass, doing her best to _not_ imagine Stannis carrying her back to her bedroom. 

“I can only imagine.” 

“My mother would likely sneak in ahead of us and start stabbing holes in any condoms she found” she looked over the room and realized that Stannis hadn’t replied. Turning back she was met with an expression that she couldn’t quite read--which was new for her when it came to Stannis Baratheon. “What?” 

“You.” 

“Me?” 

“I find that I rather like the ‘outside of work’ Sansa” he elaborated and she felt her cheeks heat. 

“Well, I suppose that is fair. I find that the ‘outside of work’ Stannis is quite the ‘Prince Charming’,” she countered. “The man who claims he cannot hold civil small talk, navigating the North’s high society with ease. You’ve been leading me on all these years, making me think you were terrible at parties.” 

“I had my reasons” he stated. 

“Which were?” 

“A moment in your company could never be a moment wasted” he said smoothly. 

“You’re a man of many secrets then” she whispered, her heart racing in her chest. 

“Perhaps, though I am also a man of hidden talents” he promised. 

“I can’t wait to learn what the next one is.” 

“Just you wait.”

It was nearly two hours later, after a stilted and awkward dinner had been served and most were lingering about the study and great room, that Stannis felt Ned Stark move to stand beside him, leaning against the bar. Stannis was standing to the side, watching Sansa talk with the young daughter of one of the attendees. As was always the case when Sansa was around children, the little girl was enraptured with everything Sansa said, smiling brightly at each story. 

Stannis still held his original glass of red, though it only had a sip or two left thanks to Sansa’s help. He had kept his promise to make sure that she didn’t get ‘sloppy’ but she was fairly good at policing herself so it wasn’t too large of a task. 

“You’re her boss” Ned said without preamble, ordering another glass of whisky from the bartender. He couldn’t say that he hadn't expected this conversation to occur at some point during the weekend; for Ned to find him for that cliche ‘fatherly’ talk.

“In a way I am” Stannis saw no reason to lie, not when the truth was only a google search away. “But she is more her own boss than anything else.” 

“Catelyn may not put much stock into what Sansa does in Storm’s End, but I have kept up to date” Ned explained. “Either through information from Sansa herself or the internet.”

“I see.” 

“For example; I know that Sansa is on the board of directors at Prancing Stag” Ned sipped his drink, fixing Stannis with a stare. “And that you’re the Chairman.” 

“That’s all public knowledge, yes” Stannis nodded. “I sense there is a point here, Mr. Stark?” 

“Doesn’t every Father want to get a feel for the character of the man sleeping beside his Daughter?” Ned countered. 

“I cannot say, I have no children of my own” Stannis paused. “But I am sure you already know that.” 

“Google.”

“Of course” Stannis nodded, looking back to Sansa. “Yes, I am her boss and no it isn’t a conflict of interest as she runs her own department. We work closely together and that is, obviously, how we met.” 

“You’re older than her” Ned stated. 

“Eight years” Stannis nodded. “No more than is between you and your wife, I assume.” 

“Fair enough” Ned’s stern expression fell into an easy sort of smile. He looked across the room to Sansa and the little girl, watching for several seconds before sipping his whisky again. “I am pleasantly surprised that she came back to the North at all, she had promised me she wouldn’t come back for all the lemons in Dorne.” 

“Admittedly she was...frazzled at the idea, at first,” Stannis offered and Ned nodded. The men looked to each other, an unspoken moment of ‘sizing up’ passing between them. While Stannis towered over Ned’s stocky build, he did not use it to intimidate the man, and instead leaned casually against the bar beside him, bringing their heights to more equal footing. 

“Catelyn has always been a hard taskmaster and I fear that Sansa always took the brunt of it, being the eldest daughter and Cat’s image” Ned explained. “I tried to rein her in but…women” he trailed off. 

“Quite frankly, Mr. Stark, I think that Catelyn is so busy trying to force Sansa to be something that she isn’t, that she has completely failed to realize what an incredible woman Sansa actually is. Which is highly unfair to both of them, if I may say. Sansa has changed the face of Stag and if her mother even bothered to look, I believe she would be very proud. It is my honor and great privilege to--as you say, ‘ _sleep_ beside your Daughter’,” Stannis let the words hang heavy between them as a soft gasp sounded behind him. 

Turning he saw Sansa had returned to his side while he was busy talking with her Father and from the expression on her face she heard everything that he’d just said. 

“Lemon Cake” Ned stepped forward and kissed her forehead before whispering something in her ear. Sansa gave a brief nod and then Ned was walking away, leaving them alone at the bar. 

“You heard.” 

“Did you mean that?” 

“Which part?-- no, that’s pointless. Yes, I did, I meant every word” he said firmly, aware that there were still others around them. Sansa mulled over his reply for several seconds, worrying her lower lip as was her habit when she was trying to make a quick decision. He was about to speak again when she took the glass from his hand and finished its final sip, setting it on the bar behind him. 

Before he could question her actions, however, Sansa’s hand was in his and she was all but dragging him away from the dying party. Moving as quickly as her high heels could carry her, Sansa ducked out of the room with him in tow, straight up the side staircase. She didn’t slow until they had reached her room and then with both of them inside, she locked the door and leaned back against it. 

The air in the room was thick with a tension he couldn’t even begin to analyze, instead turning to her for some sort of indication as to what was wrong. 

“Sansa---” 

“Sshh” she cut him off, taking several deep breaths. “Stannis--”

“If I offended--” 

“If I kiss you right now, am I going to lose my job?” she interrupted, eyes wild and wide. 

“Absolutely not” he replied without pause and the tension snapped. 

“Thank the Gods” she exhaled and in the next instant, she was in his embrace. Her arms around his neck guided his lips to hers and he couldn’t remember a time when he had ever felt as wonderful as he did kissing Sansa Stark for the first time. 

She tasted vaguely of red wine and the peppermint from dessert, but beyond that was something much more sinful. Her fingers traced across the nape of his neck, tongue licking along his lower lip until he allowed her entry, delving deeper. The past twelve hours had been incredibly surreal--but this was far beyond anything he could have hoped for. 

A pair of ‘thuds’ registered in the back of his mind a second before Sansa became slightly shorter, changing the angle of their kiss and snuggling closer. The ‘thuds’, he realized, must have been her kicking off her high heels, a task she quickly completed before her hands began to roam his head, neck and shoulders. 

Breaking the kiss, she moved her lips from his with a breathless laugh, “Wow” she whispered. 

“That is the only word that comes to mind” he agreed. 

“I, um,” she nibbled her lower lip. “I don’t want to go back to a world where I don’t get to do that whenever I want.” 

“I could be persuaded.” 

“Yeah?” she smiled up at him, her eyes wide and unsure. 

“Mmhmm” he nodded, running his hand through the length of her hair. He had long imagined what the locks would feel like against his skin and he was right in his assessment, they were like the finest silk, soft and smooth. 

“Stannis?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Even if you’d have fired me, I still would have kissed you.” 

“I could never have fired you--spending a day without you is simply not acceptable.” 

“I suppose it wouldn’t be weird to say--not now in light of this evening's revelations, that I have harbored a terrible crush on you since the moment we met,” Sansa confessed, her words so soft they were barely above a whisper. 

“And I would suppose in light of finally holding you in my arms,” Stannis replied. “That I can tell you that I never want to let you go.” 

“I could be persuaded” she nodded vaguely. 

“Then, perhaps, you’d indulge me in a favor?” 

“What’s that?” 

“A favor is an act of kindness beyond what is due---” 

“I mean what is your favor?” Sansa playfully smacked his chest, eyes bright with amusement. 

“I’d like to fall asleep with you in my arms” he smoothed her hair from her face. “Tonight for the first time and hopefully many times in the nights thereafter.”

“I find that agreeable” she replied, moving to lay her head over his heart. Stannis rested his lips against the crown of her head, holding her tightly for several moments before they broke apart. “Bedtime?” she stated with a grin. Even though it was ‘early’ yet by society’s standards, he ached to hold her and was unable to refuse.

“Bedtime” he agreed, nodding as she slipped from his arms and crossed the room. She left her high heels on the floor and he saw no reason to move them tonight, in fact he liked the way they looked discarded on the bedroom floor. He slipped from his suit jacket, draping it over the hanger before placing it beside his tuxedo on the armoire. He paused briefly, smiling at the fabric of the blue tie on the hanger as well, the very one that Sansa had given him some time ago. It had immediately become his favorite tie, one that carried a sentimental value that could not be overshadowed.

Turning his attention back to Sansa, he was able to watch the sheath dress slip from her shoulders to pool at her feet. His throat felt constricted, mouth dry as he admired the porcelain skin on display. The black bra and panties she wore could be considered ‘simple’ by modern means, but the way they contrasted with her skin and hugged her curves was anything but simple. 

Sansa looked back at him over her shoulder, a playful smirk playing at her lips that told him she knew exactly what she was doing. 

“Vixen” he said softly, unbuttoning his cuffs before moving to the buttons of his shirt. 

“Me? Never” she kicked her dress aside with a deft yet playful movement, crossing to the en suite as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. Stannis’ eyes followed, mesmerized by the ease of her nightly routine. 

Stepping closer to the empty bed as he shucked his button down, he was able to watch through the open door as Sansa scrubbed away her makeup. It was an uniquely intimate moment, one he had not expected to share with Sansa--no matter how attractive he found her. He catalogued every detail down to the ridiculous expressions and efficient way she scrubbed the oppressive cosmetics away, even the arch of her back and stomach as she leaned closer to the mirror. 

Before he realized it, her face was washed clean and she was brushing her teeth, hip braced against the counter as she stared back at him. 

“Ah--” he cleared his throat at being caught in his observations.

“You have the most unique expression on your face” Sansa spat into the sink. 

“This is a most unique situation” he countered, taking off his shoes and removing his undershirt and socks. 

“I suppose” Sansa turned back to her task, quickly finishing with her teeth. Her path crossed his as she exited the en suite, her fingers brushing against his slacks as she smirked at him and his newly bared chest. Forcing himself to focus on the task at hand, he ducked into the bathroom. 

By the time Stannis finished his own routine--bravely shucking his slacks on the way back to the bedroom, Sansa had already crawled beneath the covers on the left side and was snuggling into the pillows with a contented sigh. 

Setting his phone on the night table, he clicked off the lamp and paused for only the briefest of moments before sliding in beside her. The bed was surprisingly comfortable he thought as Sansa rolled and snugged herself to his side, just under his armpit. He wrapped an arm around her momentarily surprised to find that she had discarded her bra while he was preparing for bed, the soft flesh of her breasts pressed to his ribs. 

“Vixen” he repeated with a smile, his hand smoothing over the bare expanse of her back. He saw no need to rush into the physical side of things, but he was not about to deny himself the opportunity to explore the parts of her he could reach. 

“Mmhmm” Sansa rested her head on his shoulder, arm draped across his chest and a leg entwining with his. It was fortunate that her hair was in a bun, otherwise it might have smothered them both. “Stannis?” she angled her head to look up at him. 

“Hmm?” 

“Goodnight” she smiled, kissing his chin. 

“Goodnight, Sansa” he replied, kissing her forehead. What he had thought would be foreign and odd, was anything but, and soon his body slipped into peaceful slumber, wrapped contentedly around her. 

The following morning found Stannis and Sansa sitting together on the back patio, watching the sunrise with large cups of piping hot coffee. Stannis could not remember the last time he had slept so soundly and waking up beside Sansa for the first time was something that he would never forget. 

They were both early risers, showering--separately for the moment, as expected, and dressing in jeans and casual shirts before descending barefoot through the quiet house. Now, his mind wandered as they sat on the double-chaise lounge, imagining what mornings would come now that they had broached something new in their relationship. 

And at last there was a relationship.

Tonight was the rehearsal dinner, which meant another casual-formal dinner and drinks but this time they would be watching the wedding party practice their roles while Catelyn ‘micro-managed’ the entire situation. 

“I used to run around this lawn with Lady” Sansa said with a serene smile, eyes roaming over the spacious back lawn. “She was a husky, a big one at that. We were inseparable.” 

“Plenty of space to run” Stannis agreed. “What happened to Lady?” he asked and Sansa’s expression fell, sadness seeping into her eyes. 

“She got out one day while I was in college,” she explained. “She was hit by a car, I didn’t make it home in time to say ‘goodbye’.” 

“I am very sorry” he reached between them to take her hand. 

“Me too” she took a few deep breaths. “But I promised myself that when I had children of my own that they would have the space and dogs of their own to run with them.” 

“Seems a reasonable resolution” Stannis nodded. 

“I thought so” her smile returned, just as bright as the morning sun. She scooted closer, leaning her head onto his shoulder, as if she was unwilling to be parted with him now that she was at liberty to touch him. It would explain why he had woken with her body so closely spooned into his, her head pillowed on his arm and bottom pressed tightly to his groin. The feeling was mutual however, since his lips had been pressed to her bare shoulder, his other arm wrapped around her bare chest to settle between her breasts. 

“It’s weird isn’t it?” Sansa asked softly, nothing more than a whisper in the early morning. 

“What is?” 

“How this _isn’t_ weird?” she squeezed their joined hands. 

“We’ve seen each other nearly every day for the last fourteen months” he reasoned. “There’s a certain close friendship that’s always been there, a mutual yearning beneath the surface, and it’s...not weird at all. Inevitable, perhaps” he smiled, placing a kiss on the crown of her hair. 

“I know” she snuggled closer. “It’s lovely.” 

“Part and parcel to that ‘Stark Raving Madness’ I’ve heard so much about” he couldn’t help but tease. 

“The only thing I am ‘mad’ about, Stannis, is you” she looked up at him, giving him the perfect angle to kiss the tip of her nose. 

“I find that acceptable--” 

“Good morning you two” Catelyn’s voice sounded behind them a moment before she appeared, taking a chair across from them. “Thank you for making coffee, Sansa.” 

“Of course” Sansa replied, her body stiffening just slightly against his side. 

“I see that Stannis is an early riser too” Catelyn was doing her best at initiating conversation. 

“Always have been,” Stannis replied. “There is always much to do in Storm’s End.” 

“You must both be frightfully busy” Catelyn said. 

“We are” Stannis saw the opportunity and he wasn’t going to let it pass him by. “Both Sansa and myself are on the board of directors at Stag and there is always a project or crisis that needs our immediate attention.” 

“The board you say?” Catelyn’s eyes were wide with surprise but she covered it well. “Well then you are very important, both of you, and I am glad you could spare the weekend to come to Robb’s wedding, it is such short notice after all.” 

“Sansa asked that I attend with her and I wouldn’t have dreamed of refusing” Stannis felt Sansa turn her face into his shoulder, a small chuckle muffled against his shirt. To Catelyn it would like an affectionate gesture, not one where Sansa was doing her best not to lose control of her laughter. 

“Well, Ned and I are grateful that you could attend” Catelyn sipped from her coffee cup. “My husband is quite pleased you’re here, Stannis. He had a great many kind things to say about you.” 

“Mother--” 

“Sansa deserves the very best.” 

“And I aim to give her just that,” Stannis agreed. 

“Alright, enough talking about me like I am not sitting right here” Sansa protested, pulling her face from his shoulder to drink deeply from her coffee. “What is on the to-do list today, mother? I am sure it's three miles long” she prompted and Stannis allowed the subject change since clearly Sansa was uncomfortable. 

“Well I was going to ask you two to pick up a few things in town, if it wasn’t too much trouble” Catelyn explained. “Your SUV is so much roomier than your brother’s car.” 

“Perfect, get me a detailed list and we will handle it” Sansa agreed, nodding to her mother whose attention was suddenly drawn back to the house. A moment later Catelyn was rushing inside, leaving them alone on the patio. “Once she gets us the list, we can get out of here and, if we’re lucky we can avoid any brunch-lunch-slash-bruncheon they have planned” Sansa smiled widely. “All under the guise of being ‘helpful’.”

“Sneaky, sneaky.” 

“This is not my first society rodeo,” she teased. 

“So I’ve noticed.” 

“Plus, we can eat lunch at Winter Diner-- _real food_ and not stuffy hors d'oeuvres. Gods I would murder for one of their bacon burgers” Sansa sighed. 

“Bacon burger? I’m in” Stannis agreed and that was how he found himself holding Sansa’s hand as she escorted him around downtown Wintertown. 

“Stannis, do you mind?” Sansa asked softly, turning her back and pulling her hair aside so he could help her with the zipper on her dress. She had elected to wear a bandage style dress in deep grey and it was fitted enough that she needed help getting into it. It had actually been stored in her closet here at Winterfell, one that she hadn’t worn before, never feeling brave enough--but with Stannis she felt confident, sexy. He shifted closer, her eyes fluttering shut as he trailed his fingers down the bare column of her spine. She sighed, arching to his touch like a contented kitten. 

Today had been a dream, an absolute dream beyond any she had thought to find in the North. Waking up in Stannis’ embrace, safe and warm, she finally felt at _home_. Their morning coffee had been peaceful and lovely, a perfect prelude to their afternoon adventures. Wandering downtown with Stannis’ hand in hers, they had explored and eaten far too much at the diner before travelling from shop to shop on official wedding errands. They’d dallied as long as they dared--getting one last order of fries to-go before they returned to prepare for the rehearsal and dinner. 

“Sansa” Stannis whispered, the warmth of his breath tracing across her shoulder a moment before his lips brushed the nape of her neck, just beneath her chignon. “You’re so lovely,” he said as he pulled the zipper of her dress into place. 

His hand, now free of its task, wrapped around her front, guiding her back against the solid wall of his chest. Sansa leaned into him, head lolling back to his shoulder as he nuzzled the column of her throat. 

“Oh” she sighed as he kissed just beneath her ear, sending a shiver through her body. Her hand reached back to his thigh to steady herself as she ground her ass against him. They were pressed so tightly together there was no mistaking that Stannis was enjoying this as much as she was. 

“So soft” his voice was deep, barely audible over the blood rushing through her ears. “Like the finest silk” his arm held her close, allowing his free hand to smooth over the bare flesh of her arm. She’d always admired Stannis’ hands, large and strong with just a dusting of dark hair, she now knew how incredible they felt against her flesh.

Her legs nearly gave out when he slid the neckline of her dress aside to kiss across her collarbone. She felt intoxicated--drunk on Stannis in a way she knew she’d never be able to find with anyone or anything else. The ache in her core threatened to consume her and were she wearing panties, she would have had to change them before they went anywhere. 

“Hmm,” Stannis’ wandering hand ghosted across the sweetheart neckline of her dress. “May I?” he traced the fabric’s edge. 

“Please” she managed to force the breathless word out and she felt Stannis’ smug chuckle rumble through her. Ever the gentleman, this lovely, imposing man. Her brain, however, pushed his chuckle aside as he slid his hand into her dress to cup her breast. “Gods--” she choked as his thumb strummed her nipple, working it into a peak before rolling it between his fingers. 

“Such a bad girl with no bra, what would the illustrious Northern High Society say?” he whispered against the shell of her ear. “I wonder…” he bunched the fabric of her dress’ hem with a strong hand, raising it just enough to slip his fingers into her bare folds. “Just as I suspected, no panties. What a bad girl you are.” 

“Stannis” she choked, her body beyond control. He worked her slowly, almost lazily, circling her clit as he rolled her nipple and--to her great and genuine surprise it didn’t take long for her orgasm to rush through her, burning through her blood like the finest wine. She gasped and mewled as it took her, Stannis’ deep voice a constant in her ear as he carried her through it. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come” she registered his words when her heart rate began to steady. “Absolutely perfect.” 

“Stannis, I…” she tried to conjure the words but she was too blissed out to find them. Who knew that the stoic man she spent every day beside would become _this_ seductive mastermind behind closed doors? She loved it...she loved…

“I know,” he removed his hand from her dress and adjusted everything back into place. “Later” he assured her. She turned in his embrace on unsteady legs to wrap her arms around his neck. 

“You’re really good at that, you know” she kissed him. 

“I warned you that I am a man of hidden talents.”

“So I am learning,” she agreed. “Let me clean up and then we can go, but later...” she pressed her hips to his, the hard length of him trapped between them. “You’re mine.” 

“I can’t wait.” 

“Look at you” Arya thrust a glass of wine into Sansa’s hand the moment they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“What?” Sansa asked, but Stannis had a hunch he knew exactly what Sansa’s little Sister was talking about. Sansa was still flushed, glowing a bit and to a knowing eye it would be obvious what had delayed their timely arrival to the rehearsal. 

Of the three Stark children, Arya was the youngest and the most outwardly rebellious. Sansa had explained that, while they weren’t terribly close, they had come to an understanding years ago and did all they could to run interference for each other when it came to Catelyn. 

“Skin tight dress, big hunky man-friend, post sex glow,” Arya smirked. “Proud of you.” 

“Oh shut up” Sansa flushed then from embarrassment, taking a sip of wine before snuggling close to his side as they joined the rehearsal proper. 

While Stannis was physically present, his mind remained above stairs on the delicious memory of the way Sansa had come apart in his arms. He hadn’t intended to be so forward, but the moment he had her in his arms, he’d gotten carried away. The way she felt, the silk of her skin and the drenched slick of her core. The way she’d whimpered and mewled for him, all of it served to have him nearly coming in his pants like a green boy. 

Clearing his throat, he forced his brain to focus--it wouldn’t do to have to hide an erection in the middle of a wedding rehearsal. 

“All this pomp and circumstance, seems so over-the-top” Sansa grimaced as they watched Robb and Meera practicing the motions of the ceremony. He didn’t know why he did it, he could have blamed the lingering fog of lust, but the words slipped out before they could stop them. 

“When our time comes, I’d prefer a smaller wedding, somewhere quiet” he said, and felt the sudden heat of Sansa’s eyes upon him. 

“Our…what?” she whispered just as Catelyn announced it was time to adjourn to dinner. Stannis stood as the others moved towards the house but before he could step away, Sansa’s hand grabbed his, holding him back. 

“Sansa?”

“Please, don’t say things if you don’t mean them” she pleaded softly. 

“Don’t mean? Sansa, I think you know me well enough by now to say that I don’t say things that I don’t mean, and I don’t waste time with idle lies” he took her still full wine glass and set it aside, taking her hands into his. 

“So us…” she smiled shyly. “You’re serious, then?” 

“Us? I am as serious as a man could possibly be. While I certainly didn’t mean to say it aloud--not quite yet at least, it doesn’t make it any less true” he assured her. He watched as the uncertainty faded from her eyes, joy flooding in in its wake. 

“So you want a small wedding,” she whispered, shifting closer. 

“I would be perfectly content if it was just you and me” he paused. “And Davos, we’d need a credible witness.” 

“Oh!” Sansa’s eyes went wide. “Davos! We’ll have to tell him” she laughed and Stannis joined her, thinking about the look on Davos’ face when they broke the news. Davos, to his credit, had picked up on Stannis’ feelings for Sansa many months ago and had encouraged him to make a move. Now, Stannis was grateful that he hadn’t, the way everything came together on its own was quite romantic. 

“We’ll tell him when we get back, though I am fairly certain he will not be as surprised as you think” Stannis leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, smiling up at him as he returned to his full height. 

“I mean that our ‘dear friend’ Davos has been encouraging me to pursue you for some time” he explained, her eyes going wide at his soft words. 

“Oh. Really?” she beamed. 

“Indeed. For now, we’d better go in before they come searching for us.” 

“Alright” she agreed and he guided her inside. On the way to the dining room, they were immediately pulled into conversation with Ned and the bride’s father Howland, who happened to be Ned’s oldest friend. Stannis listened as they discussed their joint business ventures, chiming in occasionally as needed but mostly keeping to himself. As was the norm at any event or function, Sansa stood at his side, though this time she held tightly to his hand, her thumb tracing patterns across his. 

“And Catelyn tells me you’re in charity, is that right?” Howland looked to Sansa and he felt her visibly stiffen. 

“Yes, though in reality I am the Director of Philanthropy at Prancing Stag Investments” Sansa said proudly, as she should. She’d worked damned hard to get to where she was--wowed a lot of people, high powered people to take this position. 

“Oh, well that is certainly more than mere charity work” Howland looked legitimately surprised, obviously Catelyn had downplayed what Sansa was doing in Storm’s Landing. 

“It is” Sansa agreed. “We’ve been able to do amazing things in the past year and I am really enjoying it.” Stannis gave her hand an affectionate squeeze, proud that she had spoken up for her career and the progress she had made since coming to Storm’s End. Sansa was an incredible woman, it was far past time that people saw it. 

Stannis stood by as they all made small talk for several more minutes before they were pulled into the dining room. Sansa held tightly to his hand as they followed the others and as they crossed the threshold of the formal dining room, she turned back to give him an exaggerated expression of exasperation that made him chuckle, effectively lightening the mood. 

Dinner was tolerable enough, though Sansa knew that it would have been a nightmare without Stannis at her side. He was the perfect buffer between her and her family, oddly enough, handling the barbs of Northern society with diplomatic ease. 

By the time they had decided to adjourn to the formal sitting room for coffee and desserts, she was exhausted by all of the small talk. As they walked down the hallway, Stannis used his grip on her hand to guide her aside and into a darkened alcove, distracting her with a soft, lingering kiss. 

“How long until we can escape?” Sansa whispered, laying her hands over the lapels of his suit jacket, resting on the solid wall of his chest. 

“Soon, I would hope” Stannis’ mouth turned to a crooked smile, one that the world at large so seldom saw. “I just wanted to steal a moment.” 

“Just a moment” she went on the toes of her shoes to kiss his jawline. 

“Just one to hold me over until _later_ ,” he replied, his eyes dark with blatant desire. 

“Later,” Sansa whimpered, nuzzling his jaw with her nose.

“Sansa?” she looked over to see her mother standing in the hallway, her eyebrows raised expectantly. “May I speak with you for a moment?” 

“Of course” she lowered herself to her feet and shifted away from Stannis. Before she got too far, however, his hand pulled her back so that he could place a kiss on her temple. 

“Go get her, tiger” Stannis whispered for her ears only and she couldn’t help but laugh as she followed her mother to the study. Expecting a lecture or some dressing down about propriety, behavior, and kissing in darkened hallways, Sansa was stunned when her mother embraced her the moment they were behind closed doors. 

“Um” Sansa carefully hugged her back, awkwardly patting her mother’s back. “Thanks?” 

“While I won’t pretend to be cross with you about your _not_ telling me how high you’ve risen in the ranks at Stag,” Catelyn began, gently holding Sansa’s shoulders once their hug had ended. “I am just so relieved that you’ve found a suitable man!” 

“Suitable?” 

“A _Baratheon_ \--dare I say _the_ Baratheon” Catelyn smiled. 

“I didn’t pick him because he was ‘suitable’, I picked him because I love him, mother” she explained, the words falling from her lips before she could stop them. Oh...so that's what that feeling in her stomach and chest was. Love. 

“I am just so happy for you,” Catelyn continued. “When the time for the wedding comes, please allow me to help you plan it--” 

“We’ve already planned it, we know what we want” Sansa interrupted her, her mother’s eyes lighting up. “And what we don’t want.”

“So you have talked about it? Oh, how wonderful!” Catelyn beamed. 

“Briefly, yes” Sansa shook her head. “But that is besides the point. What I am saying is that my relationship and possible wedding isn’t a trump card for you to weild; we don’t intend to play that game. In Storm’s End we work hard every day, we deal with society, the galas and politics there because we have to. Us--our private lives? That’s off limits.” 

“Then why bring him to the wedding at all?” Catelyn frowned. 

“To help me survive you” Sansa said bluntly and Catelyn looked as if she’d been struck across the face. “To survive all of this pomp and circumstance, all of these standards and expectations, it's too much. It always has been too much for me. I wasn’t going to do this without him here with me. It just wasn’t possible.” 

“I thought that you enjoyed--” 

“No,” Sansa shook her head. “I just want to live my life, I want to continue my work and make a real difference for those in need. Isn’t that enough for you? It is for me,” she asked. Catelyn was quiet for several moments, her hands falling from Sansa’s shoulders. 

“I suppose I will need to learn to accept that,” she said quietly, almost in resignation. 

“That is all I ask” Sansa reasoned, reaching out to take her mother’s hands as she extended an olive branch. “And if you can do that, it will make it easier eventually when you want us to tote your grandchildren up here to see you.” 

“Or maybe your father and I could visit the Stormlands,” Catelyn offered and Sansa smiled a genuine smile. “I hear they have lovely beaches.” 

“That sounds good too,” Sansa agreed. “Now, I’m going to return to Stannis before father and Howland regale him with tales of their ‘wild misspent youth’ and he runs screaming for the car.” 

“That would be for the best, yes,” Catelyn agreed with a nod. 

The two returned to the formal sitting room to find the two men doing just that, the others laughing along even if they didn’t find it amusing. Sansa moved to Stannis' side, detouring only long enough to grab herself a glass of port. As she sat, Stannis’ hands guided her hips, perching her bottom on his thigh so that his arm could go around her waist to rest on her outside hip. 

“Everything alright?” he asked softly. 

“Surprisingly, yes” she took a sip of the rich dessert liquor before handing it to him. “Five more minutes, tops. Then we’ll split” she winked as he took a very small sip of his own. 

“You got it, boss” his smirk was positively lecherous as he rested the glass on his opposite thigh, holding her close with the other arm. Sansa exhaled in contentment, wrapping an arm around his powerful shoulders to listen to her father’s ridiculous tale. 

“Ouch--shit” Sansa laughed, breaking their kiss as she bumped her elbow into the doorframe. She didn’t--however, stop her frantic tugging at his suit jacket, desperate to get it off of his shoulders. He helped her to remove it, shrugging until the expensive jacket hit the floor a second before she began walking him backwards, towards the bed. 

_’Oh fuck, the bed’_ his brain suddenly kicked into gear, body taking control of the situation without a second thought. The bed, the very one that had once been the gigantic elephant in the room yesterday was now his final destination. They were going to do this and they were damned well going to do it right, he said to himself, breaking their kiss to crouch and lift her into his arms. 

“Stannis!” she gasped in surprise, holding to his shoulders as he carried her the rest of the distance to the bed. As he lowered her to the mattress, she kept a firm hold of him, dragging him down onto the bed atop her. 

Sansa’s laughter filled the room and he couldn’t stop his smile from forming in response. They were here, this was real---Gods this was real. This was everything...this was their future.

“I cannot fathom” Sansa muttered as she frantically worked the buttons of his dress shirt. “Why you are wearing so much clothing” she managed to get his shirt untucked and spread each side wide. “Oh Gods yes” she whispered, running her hands over his chest. 

“Propriety has its demands” he nuzzled against her neck, trailing kisses from her chin along her jawline. “I can hardly be nude beneath _my_ dress.”

“Fuck propriety” she laughed, pushing his shirt away. “Let us both be nude,” she laughed, her legs banding around his lower back to lock him against her in the most delicious way. 

“What a lucky coincidence, I happen to heartily agree,” he tugged at the hem of her skin-tight dress, bunching the fabric enough to bare the most intimate part of her. A curse escaped his lips before he could bite it back, eyes admiring how lovely she was. “Gods, Sansa...look at you.”

“Admire later,” she smirked, hands going to his belt buckle. “Naked now.”

“Right—yes,” he agreed, both of them working clumsily; him to unzip her dress enough for her breasts to spill free and her to open his slacks and guide his cock free. He ground his teeth as her hand wrapped around him, carefully stroking him. 

“Please,” she whimpered, neither of them caring that they hadn’t even gotten their shoes or most of their clothing off--they were far too desperate to wait. This had been building for over a year, simmering right beneath the surface, waiting for the right catalyst to explode. With a shift of his hips, she notched him at her slick core and he slid home. “Fuck—yes!“ she arched against him and he lowered himself to his elbows over her.

“Gods that’s good” he hissed. 

“So good” she groaned.

As he rocked within her, he turned to capture her lips, devouring her mouth. Her arms wound around him, gripping the back of his shirt for leverage and he had never felt more at home than he did in this moment. He felt desperation bouncing between them, a year of pining and intellectual foreplay bubbling over at last. 

They moved together, a chorus of moans and mewls filling the otherwise quiet room, his body rapidly losing itself to the pure ecstasy that it found within hers. 

“Stannis” she whimpered against his mouth, one usually locked in a flat, indiscernible expression. Now instead his lips were parted, pressed against her own in silent worship of the goddess that was currently dragging him cock-first into heaven. A clumsy thrust and a quick shimmy had his slacks hitched near his ankles, the sudden freedom of his thighs allowing him to truly and properly fuck her. 

“Fuck” he growled, knowing that he wasn’t going to last long enough for their first time to be as spectacular as it could have been. He should have taken it slow, seduced her instead of a partially clothed rabid---

“Stannis---shit” she sobbed, her hand snapping to her mouth, covering it with the bunched fabric of his shirt. He watched her, eyes locked on the vibrant blue orbs that he’s always found stunning, and now as she broke apart beneath him--around him, she was absolute perfection. She mumbled, brows scrunched and then sobbed against her hand as her inner muscles fluttered and clamped around him, coming with enough force to have her entire body trembling. 

“San--” he choked on a gasp and surged deep. If the force of Sansa’s orgasm was anything close to the white-hot pleasure that consumed him in this moment, then they would both be very satisfied. He pulsed into her, filling her until the warmth of his seed overflowed and dripped from her core. As his mind returned to itself, lungs gasping for air, he could still feel the trembling muscles of her inner thighs as they vibrated against his sides. 

“Holy--fuck” Sansa’s body now shook with a breathless laugh.

“Not bad for a first attempt” he placed a kiss upon her lax lips. 

“If that’s ‘not bad’, I think anything remotely close to ‘good’ will kill me,” she lifted her hands to trace an index finger across his brow. “No furrow there now.” 

“I am rather relaxed at the moment, if I do say so myself” he shifted away, cock slipping from her and eliciting a soft whimper. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be” she assured him with a smile as he lay beside her on the still-made bed. “I’m just a bit of a mess,” she grimaced.

“A beautiful mess” Stannis scooted closer, going up on an elbow to kiss her. “My beautiful mess” he brushed her hair from her face. The smile that graced her lips at his words shot straight to his heart. 

“A sticky mess, more like” she whispered playfully. 

“Yes, well whose fault is that?” he trailed a hand southward, fingers brushing a jeweled nipple before finding their destination between her legs. “My beautiful mess” he repeated his earlier sentiment as he brushed her folds, finding them soaked with a mixture of their juices. He found what he was looking for easily, the swollen but hot to the touch and just as sensitive if her intake of breath was any indication. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Stannis Baratheon?” she whimpered, grinding her herself against his hand. 

“Well, there is Stannis Baratheon, Chairman of the Board” he kissed her jaw, neck, and collarbone. “And then there is Stannis the man…” he turned to pull the hardened peak of her closest breast into the warmth of his mouth, suckling hard. 

Sansa squealed and squirmed, trapped by his mouth and hand until the moment her second climax consumed her. Smiling against her breast he brought her down smoothly, feeling the pulses of her core against his hand. 

“I really _really_ like Stannis the Mannis,” she laughed, running a shaky hand over her face. “And I really need a shower.” 

“Your wish is my command” he slid away and stood, shedding his shirt as he walked towards the en suite. 

Sansa turned, watching him go and admiring the flex of his shoulders as he discarded his shirt, leaving him clad only in black dress socks as he disappeared into the bathroom. Her entire body felt electrified, thrumming with energy and satisfaction that she had never felt before. 

All night she’d been poised on the edge of madness, counting down the minutes until she could drag Stannis away from the insufferable company below stairs and to much more pleasurable activities. She had not, however, anticipated what lurked beneath the cold, hard surface of the man she’d fallen so desperately in love with. She had _not_ been prepared for the confident, commanding lover that had thoroughly fucked her into the mattress. But wasn’t that just the most pleasant surprise of the century…

“Come” Stannis returned, now fully naked and standing tall--proud even as he came back to help her sit and then stand. “Easy” he steadied her when she swayed on her feet, his hands working the zipper loose until the elastic material of her dress fell away entirely. Carefully, while leaning against his warm strength, she kicked off her high heels and stretched her toes. 

“Much better” she laughed softly. In her bare feet she barely reached his shoulders, molding perfectly beneath his chin as if she were made to.

“You are simply stunning, Sansa Stark,” he smoothed her hair back and pressed a short kiss to her forehead. “Flushed and well-loved.” 

“I am” she whispered, her brain darting briefly back to her conversation with her mother; it was hardly fair that Catelyn knew before Stannis did, wasn’t it. 

“You’re frowning,” Stannis noted, tilting his head to examine her expression. “That is your confused frown.” 

“You always know” she trailed her hands up his bare back, tracing the planes of muscle there. 

“I’ve endeavored to understand you to the best of my ability” he explained, pulling her close. “I like to think that we know each other very well.” 

“Well enough to know that I am in love with you” she ventured, holding her breath as Stannis stilled in her arms. 

“Are you?” he whispered after several seconds. 

“Yes.” 

“Sansa” his hands travelled up her back to card into her hair, holding her gently but tightly against him. “My Sansa.” 

“Yes” she repeated, snuggling closer. 

“Mine” he burrowed his face into her hair. “All mine.” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Well I suppose then it goes without saying that I love you too” he replied and she felt him pull away but she stopped his retreat by locking her arms.

“It does not _go without saying_ ” she protested, laughing up at his overly stern expression. 

“No?” 

“It certainly does not,” she shook her head, pasting an exaggerated pout on her face. 

“Oh, I see” he nodded and she sighed, relaxing her arms and turning away. “Not so fast--” Stannis pulled her back, kissing her deeply--fiercely. Sansa sighed, melting into his kiss until he was all but supporting her weight while she stood on weak legs. When at last he pulled back, she was a noodle in his embrace, once again thrumming with pleasure. 

“My Mannis” she smiled. 

“I’ve been in love with you for some time,” he said quietly, as if the very words held enough power to break every piece of glass in the room. 

“I knew it” she laughed, playfully smacking his ass. 

“You knew no such thing” he countered by slinging her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bathroom and their awaiting shower. 

“I did too!” she protested though they both knew she was being contrary, her hand easily finding his ass a second time since it was practically at eye-level. “I also very much enjoy this view--” 

“Gods--” 

“A full moon!” Sansa laughed as he settled her on her feet under the hot spray, stepping into the shower beside her before closing the door. Holding to his shoulders, she let the warmth soak into her bones, a smile permanently etched onto her lips. 

The morning of Robb and Meera’s wedding dawned bright and clear, a surprise for this late into the North’s autumn, but a welcomed one at that. Stannis and Sansa had taken to their new routine of coffee on the back veranda, snuggled close under a woven blanket as they watched the last of the morning’s fog slip away. 

They had spent the night in a fog of their own, this one of the mutual desire that had finally been unleashed between them. Eventually they had fallen asleep, though Stannis wasn’t exactly sure what time that had been, but old habits die hard and they were back up with the sun. 

“You know” Sansa sighed from where she was snuggled beneath his right arm, tucked firmly into his armpit as if she never intended to leave. “In a weird way, I am sort of grateful for all the ‘Stark Raving Madness’.” 

“Oh?” he smiled as he sipped his coffee. 

“It’s brought us here” she looked up at him. “To right now.” 

“I am rather partial to the here and right now” he agreed. 

“What happens when we go back?” 

“Back?” 

“To work. To Storm’s End.” 

“Well” Stannis took a breath. “First we file a formal report with HR, one that declares our relationship and intentions. I am the Chairman, yes, but you are your own boss and my equal in the eyes of the board, there should be no issue there.” 

“And what are our intentions?” she teased playfully. Sansa’s light heart was a good balance to his stoic nature, he knew that in a work environment from the start and it was only proving more true in their personal life as well. 

“I don’t think I will have to go into explicit detail, but I will spell it out for them in simple terms; I, Stannis Baratheon--AKA ‘Stannis the Mannis’ as you so affectionately say, am formally, completely, and from this moment on absolutely devoted to Sansa Minisa Stark. For now we date, soon we’ll be engaged, and one day she will be my wife.” 

“Stannis” Sansa’s voice was ragged, emotional. 

“I don’t foresee a need to detail future children, dogs, etc,” he continued, her forehead nuzzling against his jaw. “That is none of their business, now that I think of it.” 

“I love you” she whispered. 

“I love you too” he replied with a small smile of his own. “And once the report is filed, I will set about convincing you to move in with me.” 

“And what if my place is better?” Sansa quipped. 

“You’re forgetting, my dear” Stannis chuckled. “I live at the _estate_.” 

“Oh….oh yes, that’s very true” she nodded, giving an overly serious expression.

“I can tempt you with beaches,” he stole a quick kiss. 

“Beaches? I like beaches…” 

“Glass gardens” another kiss. 

“Oh…flowers are nice.” 

“Fully modernized gourmet kitchen” he added, knowing her love of cooking. 

“I see.” 

“King-sized bed” he rested his forehead against hers. 

“You had me at beaches” she laughed, cupping his cheek for a brief moment before the chill of the air had it returning to its place on the warmth of his thigh. 

“I’ve always told you to lead with your best offer,” he chuckled. 

“Yes, yes you have.” 

“I haven’t gotten this far in business without knowing a few tricks.” 

“I’d say you know more than a few” Sansa mused, both of them knowing fully well that she wasn’t talking about business at all. “And Stannis?”

“Hmm?” 

“Your best offer would have been ‘waking up beside each other every day’.”

“Yes, well, I was getting to that” he smirked, Sansa’s body vibrating with laughter against his side. He tightened his arm around her, practically pulling her into his lap as they enjoyed the quiet morning together. 

Sansa’s final wedding preparation was interrupted by frantic knocking at the bedroom door. Looking at Stannis who was already dressed in his tuxedo sans his jacket, they shared a moment of confusion before she set her mascara aside and crossed to open the door. 

“What’s---” 

“Oh thank the Gods” Catelyn rushed in, searching the room with her eyes. She paused briefly on where Stannis was working on his cufflinks before turning to Sansa. “Have you seen him?” 

“Seen who?” Sansa narrowed her eyes in confusion. 

“Robb!” Catelyn screeched. “He’s missing!” she whisper yelled, double-checking the hall to make sure it was empty. 

“Missing?” Sansa laughed. “What?” 

“He hasn’t been seen since Smalljon took him for drinks last night” Catelyn explained. “He isn’t in his room, he isn’t with his groomsmen, no one knows where he is!” 

“Mother---” 

“This is a disaster!” Catelyn was in a panicked state, vibrating with tension. 

“Mrs. Stark--Catelyn, please sit” Stannis stepped in, his soothing voice commanding her immediate obedience. Soon she was seated on the stool at Sansa’s vanity, fanning herself with a flapping hand. Sansa was more than mildly grateful that he had seated her at the vanity rather than on the bed they’d been enjoying just a short time ago.

“What am I going to do?” Catelyn whispered. “There’s so many people…” 

“We will find him,” Sansa assured her mother, looking at Stannis in blatant confusion. 

“Right” Stannis agreed quickly. “We will find him, I am sure.” 

“It will be okay,” Sansa continued. “Stannis, in my suitcase, the front zipper pouch…” Sansa instructed and he quickly unzipped the compartment and reached inside to find a very small single-serving bottle of wine. Taking it in hand he tossed it to her and she caught it with ease. 

“Emergency supplies?” he teased. 

“Don’t judge me” Sansa smiled as she unscrewed the tiny metal cap and handed it to her mother. “Sip, don’t gulp.” 

“I think I am capable of drinking like a lady, thank you” Catelyn scoffed as he lifted the tiny plastic bottle and gulped at it until the contents were gone. 

“A lady of the harbor--” 

“Stannis!” Sansa’s eyes went wide with amusement but thankfully Catelyn didn’t seem to hear his comment. The innocent shrug that he gave was enough to make her smile, but quickly she refocused on the matter at hand. 

“Have you tried pinging his phone?” Stannis shrugged, resulting in using logic as he always did. “Surely he would have had it on him.” 

“No…” Catelyn stared at the empty mini-bottle. “I didn’t think of that.” 

“Right” Sansa jogged to the hall, looking both ways before crossing to the staircase. Spotting Arya at the top she called out, getting her sister’s attention. 

“What?” Arya replied in exasperation and Sansa waved her closer; you never knew who was listening in stairwells. With a drop of her shoulders, Arya tramped closer, her eyes going wide as she reached the doorway and saw their mother on the stool. “What--” 

“I need you to ping Robb’s phone” Sansa said softly. “Like...now.” 

“Why can’t you---” 

“You know he deleted my information after the...the thing” Sansa explained. “Just do it, Ya. Apparently he hasn’t been seen since last night.” 

“Shit” Arya quickly pulled her phone from her pocket. 

“Language” Catelyn protested weekly, Stannis at her side to soothe her. 

“Hurry” Sansa urged. 

“One second” Arya typed frantically, tapping her foot as she waited for the phone to load. “Oh! Here...wait..” 

“That’s the old pool house” Sansa deduced, watching as Arya zoomed in on the map. “Isn’t it?” 

“Did anyone check it?” Stannis offered but was only met with silence. “Right” Stannis was always one to take charge and this rather unique situation was no exception. Cool and level-headed, he was just the man to keep things under wraps while they were sorted out. “Where is Eddard?” Stannis asked Arya. 

“His study?” Arya replied numbly. 

“I will return shortly” Stannis kissed Sansa quickly as he strode from the room, pulling on his tuxedo jacket as if it were the very cape of a superhero. Arya hesitated only a moment before giving chase, most likely realizing that she would have to help Stannis locate both Eddard and the old pool house.

“What will he do?” Catelyn asked weakly, more out of sorts than Sansa had ever seen her. 

“Whatever he has to,” Sansa said simply. “If Robb is passed out, I daresay Stannis is more than adept at sobering up a wayward boy than anyone I know. Now then,” Sansa dabbed away her mother’s tears and cleaned off the smeared mascara. She worked quickly to repair her mother’s makeup with the meager supplies she’d brought from home. It was fortunate that they were of similar Tully complexion and all of her makeup would be suitable for the task.

“He’s a good man” Catelyn mused as Sansa worked. 

“I know” Sansa agreed. 

“Still, he probably doesn’t deserve you but I will give him the benefit of the doubt” Catelyn said with a small shrug and Sansa couldn’t stop the soft laugh from escaping her. 

“I would get used to him, mother,” Sansa carefully applied a fresh coat of mascara to her mother’s eyelashes. “He’s going to be around a while if I have anything to say about it.” 

“Thank you,” Catelyn said as Sansa closed the mascara. 

“This” Sansa held up the tube. “Waterproof, a modern miracle and perfect for weddings--or missing grooms” she tossed it into her makeup bag on the vanity. 

“How do I look?” Catelyn made a show of raising her chin. 

“As terrifyingly elegant as ever” Sansa replied bluntly. “Next time I’m in town, I will do my best to expand your wardrobe beyond thirty-seven different shades of blue.” 

“Blue is a good color--” 

“And is one of many” Sansa laughed, grabbing a wrap from where it was hanging alongside the vanity’s mirror to wrap it around her mother. “If I’ve learned anything from Cersei Lannister, it’s that a pop of color is ‘okay’.” 

“You know Cersei Lannister?” Catelyn watched Sansa’s hands as they adjusted the soft lavender wrap on her arms. 

“She is Stannis’ good sister, she’s a royal bitch but also my closest friend” Sansa stepped back and admired her work. “There, a little softness to the institution known as Lady Catelyn Stark.” 

“I am glad you came,” Catelyn replied. “It’s been too long since you’ve been home.” 

“The ‘Stark Raving Madness’ is best taken in small doses” Sansa laughed, grabbing her own shawl--ironically a gift from Cersei, from her suitcase and draping it over her arm before grabbing her clutch. “Alright, shall we?” Sansa asked her mother. 

“It’s in the Gods’ hands now” Catelyn sighed, falling into step beside her as they prepared to face the horde. 

“Drink this” Stannis thrust the disgusting blended concoction into the hand of a very hungover, very dehydrated Robb Stark. As suspected, they found the young man passed out in the dilapidated pool house, a little worse for the wear but nothing Stannis hadn’t seen before. Robert’s younger years had been wild enough for all three of the Baratheon brothers and Stannis had gotten very good at sobering Robert up before their parents found out. 

“My mouth tastes like ass” Robb grimaced, smacking his lips. 

“I don’t want to know how you know that” Eddard grimaced from the edge of the bed. Once they’d found Robb, Stannis had tossed him--gently of course, over his shoulder and discreetly carried him to the bedroom set aside for the groomsmen to prepare. It was fortunate that Robb weighed much less than Robert did, it made for easier work. 

After shoving him into a very hot shower where Eddard supervised to make sure that he didn’t have any issues bathing himself, Stannis had Arya escort him to the kitchens where he put together his trusted ‘miracle cure’. He’d ignored the curious stares of the catering staff as he worked, noticing more than one waiter taking notes of his ingredients. He had shoved this ‘cure’ down Robert’s throat on more than one occasion, and was likely the only thing that enabled Robert to make it through college entirely. 

Upon his return upstairs, they’d managed to get Robb’s teeth brushed and his ill-functioning body into his wedding tuxedo with little fanfare and protest.

“Drink” Stannis repeated, deftly tying the groom’s bowtie. Reluctantly Robb obeyed, pausing his gulps only once to gag at the taste. 

“What is in this?” Robb choked as he finished it. 

“It’s best you don’t ask” Stannis stepped back, taking the tuxedo jacket from the hanger. “On, now.” 

“Here” Eddard stepped in as Robb shrugged into the jacket, smoothing Robb’s curly hair into some semblance of style. 

“That should be presentable enough,” Stannis agreed. 

“You’re surprisingly good at this” Eddard chuckled. 

“Well, you try growing up with Robert “The Hammer” Baratheon,” Stannis countered, rolling his sleeves back into place and slipping his cuff links back in. Pulling on his jacket, he nodded to the father and son. “I believe my work here is done.”

“We will be down shortly,” Eddard said. “I would like to have a word with my son.” 

“I understand” Stannis could only hope that it was a wake up call that awaited Robb. “I will find Sansa, let her and Mrs. Stark know that everything has been seen to.” 

“Thank you, Stannis” Eddard offered his hand and they briefly shook them, Robb giving his thanks at the same time. 

“My pleasure,” Stannis departed with a nod, pulling his phone to check notifications as he walked through the halls of Winterfell. A few emails and messages that could wait, and one from Sansa letting him know that they would be mingling with the guests near the gazebo. His Sansa, always answering his questions before he could ask them. 

He smiled to himself as he descended the stairs, letting his mind travel back to the night previous--and this afternoon, and how incredible it had been to finally make love to her, to hold her and never have to worry about letting her go. He would be lying to himself if he said that he hadn’t hoped for this, both before coming North and from the moment he slipped his hand into hers in the driveway upon their arrival. His brief stint at ‘playing’ the dutiful boyfriend had unlocked what he’d longed for for many moons; their joint future. 

Exiting through the kitchens, he wove down the path to the gazebo to find a much more poised Catelyn standing with Sansa in the shade--surprisingly with one of Sansa’s shawls at her elbows. 

“We found him,” Stannis said softly as he reached them, knowing that tensions were still high. His arm automatically wrapped around Sansa, as hers did in return, holding her close to his side.

“Oh thank the Gods” Catelyn sighed in relief. 

“He should be here presently, all is well” he continued. “I believe Eddard was going to impart some last minute wisdom.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Baratheon. You have saved the day.” 

“There is no need to thank me, and please, call me Stannis.” 

“Stannis” Catelyn gave a small smile, turning away as another guest approached to speak with her. 

“Thank you” Sansa turned in his embrace, smiling up at him. 

“Boys a damned fool” Stannis replied quietly. “Nearly drank himself to death. He smelled like a dumpster at a dive bar.” 

“Thank you for helping him even though he has been less than kind since our arrival,” Sansa said. “Robb and I haven’t spoken in some time. It’s better that way.” 

“I blame the ‘Stark Raving Madness’,” he smoothed his hand up and down her back. “I couldn’t help but notice a shift between you and your mother. Everything alright?” 

“It’s odd, isn’t it?” Sansa laughed. “After our conversation last night I think we have come to a truce--or something akin to it.” 

“Oh?” 

“Bottom line is that I threatened her with never seeing her grandchildren” Sansa’s laugh was soft and wicked. 

“Oh, you don’t fight fairly” he chuckled as she burrowed closer, snuggling under one side of his jacket. 

“I certainly do not,” she agreed. 

“I love you” he kissed the crown of her head, something that was becoming a habit for him. 

“I love you back,” she replied with a sigh, both of them watching from the edge of the assembly as the Northern peerage milled about, none the wiser of the chaos of the morning. 

“Thank the Gods” Sansa groaned, kicking off her high heels the moment they were safely back in their room. Stannis chuckled at her very unladylike groan as she stretched and wiggled her toes. The black heels had been a lovely match for her emerald green dress, but they looked nothing close to comfortable. 

“Better?” he asked, shrugging from his jacket and placing it on the hanger.

“Oh yes” she sighed, tossing her wrap and clutch onto the bed. “I am so glad that is over with.” 

“It wasn’t too terrible,” Stannis smirked. “I do rather enjoy dancing with you.” 

“Well of course that was the highlight of this evening” she laughed. “I just can’t believe it went as smoothly as it did.”

“Were you expecting someone to speak out at the ceremony?” he snarked. 

“I wouldn’t have been totally shocked” Sansa shrugged, crossing to wrap her arms around his waist. “You know what we need?” she asked, laying her head over his heart.

“To be naked?” he smirked down at her, reaching to gather the hem of her dress in his fingers. 

“And soaking together in a warm bath,” she sighed. “Doesn’t that sound divine?” 

“I would be an utter fool to protest sharing a bath with you” he kissed her forehead, lingering there for several seconds. “I’ll run the water.”

“You’re the bestest” she smiled up at him as he slowly released her and got to work. Separate from the shower, the large tub in the en suite was just big enough for two. Setting the water going, once it was to temperature he plugged the drain and sprinkled in some of the lavender scented salts that were perched on the corner, assuming that was what Sansa usually used. 

Returning to the bedroom, he paused to admire a now fully-nude Sansa who was perched at the foot of the bed, pulling her hair into a messy bun. Her porcelain skin was perfection, free of blemish or scar aside from the small love bruise on the inside of her left breast. Smugly he smiled, remembering fully well exactly when he’d put it there this afternoon. 

“What?” she asked nervously, her hands dropping from her hair. 

“You,” he replied. “You’re stunning.” 

“Oh” her cheeks flushed a soft pink. Sliding from the bed she moved before him, going on her toes to steal a kiss. “And you’re overdressed.” 

“Easily remedied” he countered, Sansa hand’s joining his to make easy work of the rest of his tuxedo. Naked at last, they adjourned to the en suite where he slipped into the hot water with a sigh. Sansa paused to shut off the water and place a rolled towel behind his neck in lieu of a pillow before she settled onto the cradle of his legs, her back to his front. 

“I knew it would be divine” she exhaled and sagged against his chest, her head lolling back onto his shoulder. His arms immediately wrapped around her, completely coccoing her. Given that they were both tall--Stannis overly so, it was a snug fit, but he agreed it felt lovely to hold her in his arms. Making love to Sansa was incredible, there was no doubt about that, but there was something so deeply intimate in sharing this moment with her. 

“I’ll smell all ‘girly’ by the time we’re through” he teased, trailing featherlight kisses along her collarbone. 

“You’ll still be ‘The Mannis’ to me” she ran her hands over his knees, sighing as she tilted her head to allow him to nuzzle just beneath her ear. “I love this, just us hiding away together” she whispered. 

“So do I,” he agreed softly. They were silent for several moments, the only sound in the en suite was the gentle lapping of water as her hands travelled his legs and traced his knees. It had been ages since Stannis had sat in a bath and he’d never shared one with another, but he had forgotten how relaxing it could be to simply ‘exist’. 

“Stannis” Sansa whispered after several moments. 

“Hmm?” 

“How long do you think it would have taken?” she asked tilting her head to look up at him. “Us, without the ‘madness’?”

“I can’t honestly say” he admitted, giving into the urge to kiss the tip of her nose. “I’ve known for some time that I am in love with you, but I had convinced myself that you wouldn’t--couldn’t feel the same way.” 

“But why?” 

“A lifetime of feeling inadequate and unworthy, I suppose” he reasoned. “I’ve stood in awe of you from the first moment we met.” 

“I thought you were the most intimidatingly lovely man I’d ever met” she smiled then, her eyes bright with affection. “My first thought when my mother broke the news was that I could survive this weekend as long as you were with me.” 

“And we did” he cupped her cheek. “Together.” 

“I’m ‘Stark Raving Mad’ for you,” she giggled, relaxing back against him. He tightened his arms around her, holding her snug to his body. 

“I’m pretty mad for you too,” he whispered, both of them sinking into deep relaxation.

“Ready?” Sansa smiled at him from the passenger seat. She squeezed his hand, silently reassuring him that they would survive the day. 

“Absolutely” he nodded, taking a deep breath. She knew that he hated being the center of attention, especially when it came to his personal life, but be it that it was their first day back at work since Robb’s wedding, they had to tackle HR first and foremost. Which was very likely going to garner them a bit of attention. 

“Alright” Sansa released his hand long enough for them to both exit the car. Slinging her briefcase over her shoulder, she held her travel mug--well, it was technically Stannis’ since he’d made it for her this morning, in one hand and took Stannis’ hand with the other. 

He locked the SUV with the remote and they made their way from the parking garage onto the street. Across from them loomed a huge glass and metal office building, the very one whose second to tenth floors were occupied by Prancing Stag. 

Crossing the street at his side with their hands clasped together felt like the most natural thing in the world. Sansa smiled to herself as they reached the sidewalk, happier than she could remember being in a very long time. 

“You’re looking rather smug” Stannis mused and she could hear the amusement in his voice. 

“I feel rather smug” Sansa countered, smiling up at him. “I’ve been lucky enough to wake up beside the man I love for four days in a row now.” Once they’d arrived back in Storm’s End on Sunday afternoon, Sansa had swapped her weekend bag for an overnight bag and spent a nice, quiet evening with Stannis at his home. It was lovely to have him to herself without the worry of family lurking nearby. They had rather enjoyed having an entire house to themselves. They could be so much...louder.

“Have you now?” 

“And he’s kept me more than satisfied” she beamed, pausing their approach. 

“I would say the pleasure is all his,” Stannis stepped closer. “But I am fairly certain the neighbors would beg to differ” he continued and she felt the flush creep across her cheeks. 

“Oh,” she whispered, her heart racing. 

“I will greatly enjoy helping to elicit those sounds for the foreseeable future” he promised. 

“Stannis---” 

“Finally!” the booming laughter of Davos Seaworth filled the courtyard in front of the building, both of them turning to see Stannis’ oldest and closest friend holding his briefcase and coffee in the air above his head in celebration. “FINALLY!” 

“So much for laying low,” Stannis grimaced. 

“He’s acting like scored the winning touchdown at the Super Bowl” Sansa quipped as Davos danced his way closer. She saw Stannis’ lips twitch as he desperately tried not to laugh. 

“I can’t believe it!” Davos said as he reached them. “Finally! After all this time, I had almost given up hope that you would make a move!” he said to Stannis. 

“To be fair, she made the first move” Stannis replied dryly. 

“Did I?” Sansa smirked. “I think it was all you.” 

“You two” Davos beamed. “I am so happy for you, truly--oh, I can’t wait to tell Marya!” 

“I am sure that everyone will know by the end of the day, our first stop this morning will be HR,” Stannis explained. 

“That does my old soul good to hear” Davos nodded, carefully patting Sansa’s shoulder. “He is one of the good ones.” 

“I know” Sansa smiled. “I fully intend to keep him” she added as she squeezed Stannis’ hand. 

“Well, Marya and I will expect you two over for dinner again soon--this time as an official couple” Davos laughed. 

“Sounds reasonable,” Stannis agreed, motioning to the building. “Shall we?” 

“We shall” Sansa fell into step beside Stannis, Davos on his other side as they walked into work together. She became hyper aware of the looks they were receiving as they made for the elevator and by the time they reached the second floor, Stannis was clinging to her hand like a lifeline. 

Walking past the boardroom to the HR offices, she refused to look back because she knew that everyone would be watching. Instead she focused on Stannis’ strength beside hers, his hand in hers, the happiness and pride in her bloodstream. 

“Ready?” Stannis whispered as he reached for the office doorknob. 

“Absolutely” she nodded as he opened it wide. 

**Epilogue: Some Years Later...**

“If your mother glares any harder at Marya, she will freeze solid on the spot” Stannis leaned close to whisper into his wife’s ear. Sansa covered her mouth with her fingers to hide her smile, doing her best not to laugh. 

“She’s just jealous” Sansa whispered in return. 

“Clearly” Stannis chuckled, watching the way Catelyn coyly stole glances of her grandson who was content to stay in Marya’s arms. Because Davos and Marya were considered their best friends, Steffon had spent a fair amount of time around them already, entirely comfortable with the pseudo-grandparents he’d found in the older couple. 

Steffon Orys Baratheon was closing in on twelve months now, a happy and outgoing baby that clearly inherited those traits from his mother. Born nearly two years after they married in a quiet ceremony on the beaches at Storm’s End, Stannis had not been in the least prepared for the feeling of holding his son in his arms for the first time. It had been a pivotal moment in his life, one that had changed his perception of everything. Instead of a team of two, they were suddenly a family of three, both him and Sansa blessed with the great task of protecting and raising the tiny miracle placed in his arms. 

He had the honor of handing their son to his wife for the first time and once Steffon was in their arms, he pressed his forehead to hers, thanking her without words--he hadn’t been able to form them, for everything she had given him. Every gift and happiness that he could never have dared to grasp.

As Steffon had grown, it was clear that he would take after the Baratheon side with Stannis’ dark hair and deep blue eyes, but Sansa did not seem to mind. Truthfully he was their pride and joy, more than he could have asked for in life.

Now they were all gathered at the sprawling Storm’s End Estate for Christmas. Which had been no small feat of planning and coordination, not by any stretch of the word. Of course, he and Sansa had it on good authority that Catelyn bragged to any who would listen that she was going to her daughter’s--Sansa _Baratheon’s_ estate for the holiday. In the same breath she would once again mention her grandson, the Baratheon heir, and show off the photo--yes, printed photo from her purse. What an odd change of circumstances their relationship with Catelyn Stark had become.

The house was currently filled to the brim with Baratheons, Starks, and Seaworths, all of the families coming together to celebrate and enjoy an escape from their respective cities. It had been surprisingly peaceful, their families blending together to the point that even Robert and Ned had taken to sitting together in the corner with a bottle of whisky, sharing stories and laughter. 

The only ones missing were Robb, Meera, and their little girl Catya, but they had elected to spend the holidays with the Reeds which was fine by him. The bridge between his wife and Robb would forever remain burned, but at least they managed to be civil when required. 

“Oh look, she’s taken pity” Sansa giggled softly as Marya handed Steffon to Catelyn, settling him into his maternal grandmother’s arms. Marya then turned back to Cersei, resuming their previous conversation. 

“Marya, magnanimous as always,” Stannis quipped. 

“Stop” Sansa playfully smacked his forearm. As she pulled her hand away, Stannis quickly snatched it up, raising it to kiss the knuckles beside her wedding rings. As soon as they had confirmed she was pregnant, he had given her a second diamond eternity band to go with her wedding set; one to symbolize her new life as a mother. Her eyes softened, a genuine smile of affection on her lips. “My Mannis…” 

“I cannot decide which is sillier; ‘My Mannis’ or ‘Daddy Mannis’,” he laughed, twining their fingers together. Upon the event of Steffon’s birth Sansa had taken to calling him ‘Daddy Mannis’ in an effort to make him laugh, he had scoffed at first, unwilling to let his wife see how the nickname struck his heart, but it had grown on him with time. To Steffon he was ‘Dada’, he was the father of the wonderful little being.

“You can’t lie to me, Mister Mannis,” Sansa teased. “I see how you melt when he calls for you by name.” 

“You always did see me better than anyone else” he whispered. 

“Just as you do me” she agreed. 

“Dada!” Steffon called out, happily bouncing on Catelyn’s lap while reaching for Stannis. 

“Told you” Sansa whispered, smirking over at the goofy smile that was surely glued to his lips. 

“Hush” Stannis winked, rising from the love seat just as Steffon started to whimper. “I’ve got you, big guy” he lifted his son from Catelyn’s arms with a smile, holding him high against his chest. 

“Da!” Steffon laughed with happiness as he ‘bapped’ Stannis’ cleanly shaven cheek with a tiny hand, his sour mood suddenly erased. Stannis returned to his seat beside his wife, laughing as Sansa leaned close to plant a noisy kiss on Steffon’s cheek. 

“Someone just wanted Daddy,” she beamed, holding his tiny hand.

“Da!”

“He’s growing so fast,” Stannis noted as Steffon stood on his thighs with his help. 

“I want another one soon” Sansa sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Already? That certainly didn’t take long” Stannis chuckled. “I suppose that could be arranged.” 

“A little girl maybe” Sansa reasoned. “Though I know you would spoil her to pieces.” 

“It's highly likely, yes. Maybe she’ll look at least a little like you,” he offered. 

“If she doesn’t, that’s perfectly fine with me” Sansa turned to kiss his shoulder. “I happen to be partial to your genetics, Daddy Mannis.” 

“We did make a very beautiful little boy” he said and Steffon giggled in happiness, waving his arms. 

“That we did,” Sansa agreed as Arya appeared behind the couch, leaning over her shoulder. She slipped a glass of wine into Sansa’s hand and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. 

“Tell the Mannis I am stealing my nephew,” Arya stage whispered. 

“You tell him” Sansa replied with a laugh, loud enough for Stannis to hear. Groaning in exaggerated exasperation, Stannis lifted Steffon up and over his head so that Arya could grab him on her way by. She carried him back to where the others had gathered near the Christmas tree, making absurd, non-Arya-esque noises as she showed him the shiny ornaments.

“Well, that was short lived” Stannis wrapped his arm around Sansa as Arya spirited away with a giggling Steffon. 

“She’ll bring him back eventually” Sansa snuggled to his side. 

“You hope.” 

“I hope” Sansa laughed, handing her glass to Stannis who set it on the side table before wrapping his arms around her. Arya had clearly forgotten--or not put together that Sansa could not currently drink. “Besides, eventually they’ll all leave and you will have him to yourself again” she smiled as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her hair, holding her cocooned in his embrace. 

“Yes, but when?” he chuckled. Their exasperation with their respective families was their own inside joke; while things had certainly improved from where they were at the start of their relationship, their families were still a bit… _much_.

“Soon” she hid her laughter in his soft sweater. “Though I think tonight the three of us have earned a nice relaxing bath” she added and Stannis smiled against her hair, greatly looking forward to the end of tonight’s ‘Stark Raving Madness’ and the moment where he could hold his wife and son within his arms and relax. Their quiet moments together as a family were amongst his favorite memories.

“Now _that_ sounds divine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or you can join the Pack [HERE](https://discord.gg/bsRauMj/) on discord!


End file.
